Mermaid Inuyasha
by MaKuMaKuFaMiLY
Summary: Not just an ordinary mermaid, IT'S INUYASHA THE MERMAID! Will he be able to marry Princess Kagome? Read and find out!


Mermaid Inuyasha

Once upon a time there's a mermaid named Inuyasha who fall in love with the young princess named Kagome. But as a mermaid, Inu can't married with human, so he go to the wizard named Sango and asked her to changed Inu to human. Before Sango can change him into a human, Inuyasha must bring a slave for her so he bought Miroku (P). So… Sango casted her spell… and BHAMM! Sango and Miroku turned into puppies and Inuyasha turned… into a BABYY! (Ohmygod… Hahaha…)

His cried was heard by a farmer nearby name Naraku and Naraku fell in love with the baby at once, so he decided to bring Inu home and take care of him with his beloved wife Megawati. But Megawati don't like the baby so she throw away the baby into the forest. In the forest the baby turn into… 1/3 human 1/3 dog and 1/3 cat, so the body is human, the ear is dog's, the eyes is cat's but in the end he doesn't have sound. Later on, he try to learn sound from other animal in the forest and finally he learn the sound from other animal in the forest and finally he learn the sound of music coming from an orchestra of birds…

So that's when Inu first learn to sing also… but suddenly Inu smells something unfamiliar and he decides to see it. And he saw the beautiful princess but smelly, that is Kagome… Taking a shower in the Danau (shower in Danau?) Inuyasha started to sing, "I could stay awake and see you showering. I could spend my life for see you showering." When Kagome hear she was speechless… because Inu sang very… terrible! She was shocked… her eyes came out and her tounge rolled out from her mouth… and then she sang… "Who do you think you are? With your cat's eyes seeing me showering… You fear my heart and soul with your terrible howl… Just get out of here and go to the sea…… Githu lho… Under the sea… Climb up the mountain, broke down the wall and prisons your doggie birdie cattish stily in a kennel" (with dangdut, rap, RB, rock and howling! melody!) But Kagome didn't realize that she wear red "HOT" bikini (oh my God) and INu staring at her and don't move. After she realized that she that almost naked, she said to Inuyasha, "This isn't real you know"

Inuyasha was confused and said to Kagome, "No, this is real! Because your body is sexy." (what real and what isn't > ;)

"Okay, let's prove it! Punch your head with this" said Kagome as she handed a super-ultra-jumbo-mega-hammer to Inu, Inu nodded and punched himself with that bla-bla-bla hammer and went to the phantasy dream, he woke up at… The Sahara Desert! The only thing he can see is sand… sand… sand… sand… a sexy girl… two dogs… sand… more sand… WAIT A MINUTE! Inu checked his eyes once more if he was dreaming and there're dogs and a girl in front of him and tararara that's Kagome standing in there and still with her bikini, but the different is… Kagome started to change! Her arms are hairy, her skin is rough and her face is full with hair.

"Is it a beard!" Inu asked. Inu was shocked, suddenly Inu laughed very hard, "HA… HA… HA…!" and said, "Horee… I met a beard. I love beard! I love u… muach…!" Luckily Inuyasha is a gay, not just a guy, okay, he is a gay so he likes beard especially the long one so in that way, he fall in love with Kagome, the beard-girl. So… they decided to get married! With Sango and Miroku as the bridemaid and man… er… the bridedogs actually… (P) When Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down "the isle of sand" they realized that there're no priest! So Kagome called her friend with a cellphone and that person teleported from somewhere to the middle of Sahara Desert and guess who is the priest. He is Shippo!

"And now I shall united u, with the holy blessing" said Shippo. Suddenly Sango and Miroku transformed into human and when Kagome see Miroku she said, "Oh… My son! I am happy to see you again." And Miroku said, "Huh? You're my mother? MOTHEER!" He runs towards her and then slap her really hard on her cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU TURNED ME INTO A DOG JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF FOOD? LUCKY ME CAN RUN AWAY WHEN YOU PLANNED TO SLICE ME INTO 2!" But before Miroku can reach her, a bomb exploded! BUMMMM! And from the smoke, seven dwarves howed up. "Andddd… we're here to give you your wedding present!" The first present is… a house in the middle of forest with 2 bedrooms and one old car included… The second present is a magic wand and the third present is Doraemon. Next, the fourth is a wig with rainbow coloured (what the heck is that for?) And the other three decided to grant Kagome's and Inuyasha's wishes as their gift. First, Kagome asked for the best dress in the world, it is granted. Second, Inuyasha wished for the best dog food in this world, again it's granted. The last dwarf asked, "What could I do for you?" Kagome and Inu said together, "We want to KISS YOU!"

And they chase the poor dwarf, through day and night, spring and snow, autumn and winter, wet and dry, for the rest of their life. May God… please… bless them… and may them have their happiness together…

Forever and Ever

AMEN!


End file.
